A New Light
by pink anime music pool
Summary: A year ago, demon king Yuuri had been murdered. Ever since then, the kingdom has suffered, and no one has been doing anything to help. And Wolfram, Conrad, and the rest are sulking inside of the castle over the death of their old king for over a year. But when a pink haired girl comes around, things start to change, and feelings are aroused.
1. Chapter 1

A New Light

Chapter one

_Normal POV_

It's been a month since she was wandering around the desert, unsure of who she is, or where she is. All she'd remembered was to go north, to someplace that she didn't know. She'd been attacked by bandits, robbers, and perverts. Also, she was sure that someone was stalking her. Being alone for since she could remember was creeping her out, a lot.

'_I feel like I'm being stalked,' _she thought, '_maybe a drink of water will help.' _When she tipped her rusty bottle into her mouth, nothing came out. '_Damn!' _She thought. She looked around, but there was no lake or source of water nearby. So, instead of wasting time, she kept on walking in hopes of finding a place with water. She was also hoping for adequate guest room situations too.

After searching for a few bleak hours, she gave up, and kept heading northward. To her dismay, there wasn't much of anything along her path.

An hour later, she thought she could hear footsteps, but when she turned around to see where they came from, no one was there. '_I must be hallucinating,'_ she thought as she looked around, but as she saw a city, she pinched herself. '_Definitely not hallucinating.'_ She walked towards the city which was west of her position.

Suddenly, a gust of wind came after walking for who knows how long. And she felt alive, but she also felt compelled to go towards that city with the huge castles. As she got nearer, she felt as if all of her energy was draining. With that in mind, she kept on walking towards the city, until she'd fainted on the ground.

Several bandits had been using mind control to draw her into their trap. What they didn't expect was that she had fainted right before their trap was activated, which helped them capture her. This was way too easy for them, because ever since the double-black demon king had died, they haven't been very big on stopping crime, and when they did, they never left the people alive.

They took the chance, and had bound the girl's hands and feet together. Their leader was looking for a certain girl, and they hoped that they got the right one. Otherwise, he would swallow them hole.

_Hikari POV_

_A few hours later…_

There were several shouting voices that woke me up. I felt heavy ropes tying my hands and feet roughly together. So I pretended to be sleeping, until I could figure out what was happening. Where ever I was, it felt very, very cold. '_So much for suitable guest room conditions,'_ I thought gloomily. However, I heard a door slam, and every voice went away. It was so quiet that anyone a mile away could hear a pin drop.

"MEN!" shouted someone who seemed to be the leader, "There's no mistaking it. She's the one. The one who has pink hair, and pink eyes."

Another man asked, "So you won't kill us, Ryan?" Their leader, apparently named Ryan, shrugged, and said that he might still murder them. I huffed by accident because even an idiot could see that he was just bluffing. That was a BIG mistake.

Ryan chanted, " Lookey lookey, men! It is awake." He sneered as if he was about to do something really bad to me, which I didn't doubt. He held my face with his hand. "Do you know why you're here?" I defiantly turned my head away from him.

I asked, "What did I do to you?"

"it isn't what you did, sweetie," he answered, "it's what you are."

"Shut up, and tell me the answer," I growled, "oh, and take the blindfold."

He smirked, "so, you don't know what you are. Interesting." He paced back and forth. "But, if you don't know who you are, how did you know that we put a magic blindfold on you?" He ordered his thugs to take the blindfold off of me. "Oh well! I would find out, if we weren't going to sell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Light**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a long, long year for Wolfram, after well…after that fateful day. He had so much to get used to now that Yuri wasn't there. Silently, he walked past the training area, and he stopped for one moment. Images of Yuri defeating him passed through his mind as he gripped his heart. Everyone remembered the day when Yuri had first stepped foot into the palace grounds as if it were yesterday. When he was sure no one was looking, he strode to the middle, and collapsed to his knees. _Drip, drop, drip, drop. _He felt the rain starting to pour down everywhere. Staring at the ground, his blond hair covering his tears, he screamed.

Conrad had heard the scream and rushed over to where the 'victim' was, and stopped reading in his bedroom. Calmly and guiltily, he pulled Wolfram up from the ground, not surprised by the sudden rejection that he met.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" screamed Wolfram. He struggled to be free of his brother's grasp, but ended up clutching his brother's shirt close to his face. Conrad thought 'It's about time you let out all of those emotions.' Conrad himself had started crying at some part but none would've ever guessed since it seemed like a trick of the rain.

A few minutes later, and very winded Gunter ran with his arms full of books and papers flying out. "Conrad…" He paused for a moment to breathe, "Wolfram…" He paused again, "the child's been caught."

"Was Gwendal informed about this?" Conrad pressed urgently. Gunter furiously nodded his head, while his long white hair took a moment to settle down.

He said, "Gwendal's rescuing her this very moment." Conrad looked dubious.

"How-" Conrad was cut off before he could finish, by Gunter passing him the papers. It read:

Report: Bandits

Reported by: Anonymous

Date: 3.7.2015

Details: A pink haired girl with pink eyes was found near the outskirts of the demon kingdom. She was met by a bunch of bandits who kidnapped her. Probably ransom.

Whereabouts: unknown.

"She's the girl we've been looking for alright." Conrad confirmed. He grabbed Wolfram and pulled him up. "Get yourselves prepared." He commanded, "We're going." Wolfram immediately wiped off his tears, and ran to get his horse ready. "Gunter!" Conrad said as Gunter was going to get his horse, "We need you to hold the fort. Think you can manage that?" Gunter mumbled under his breath something about always being thought of as the weakest, before he reluctantly agreed. "Good."

Wolfram had gone over to his white stallion in which he had rode every single day since he had learned to ride on it. He loved it with all his energy, and wad very sad when he had to put the saddle on to him. Whenever possible, Wolfram had rode on the white horse without the saddle, but now wasn't the best time.

By the time he was out the gate, Conrad was on his trail. Determined to never make the same mistake twice, he put on his poker face. And by the time they reached their destination (now with Gwendal, who was previously given wrong direction), he was set for battle. However, the leader, Ryan, was just coming around the corner, right before all three of them hid close enough to eavesdrop.

"MEN!" shouted Ryan as soon as he entered the building, "There's no mistaking it. She's the one. The one who has pink hair, and pink eyes."

Another man asked, "So you won't kill us, Ryan?" Their leader, apparently named Ryan, shrugged, and said that he might still murder them. They heard a huff, probably by accident, because even an idiot could see that he was just bluffing. That was a BIG mistake.

Ryan chanted, " Lookey lookey, men! It is awake. Do you know why you're here?"

A feminine voice asked, "What did I do to you?"

"it isn't what you did, sweetie," he answered, "it's what you are."

"Shut up, and tell me the answer," she growled, "oh, and take the blindfold off."

He smirked, "so, you don't know what you are. Interesting." He paced back and forth. "But, if you don't know who you are, how did you know that we put a magic blindfold on you?" He ordered his thugs to take the blindfold off of his captive. "Oh well! I would find out, if we weren't going to sell you."

She spat back, "You will pay!"

"Oh dear, little girl is going to make me pay!" He mocked, "Whatever shall I do?" He smirked.

Wolfram shouted, "I'll tell you what you should do!" He was so pissed that it even surprised Gwen (Gwendal). Unfortunately, he had also blown their cover. Conrad and Gwen jumped up to support Wolfram as a flood of bandits attacked them.

"Wolfram!" Gwen ordered, "get the girl!" Wolfram nodded and lunged into action alongside with Conrad and Gwen.

"Don't let them live!" Shouted Ryan. However, in a few minutes, his army of bandits got reduced from 200 to 5, including himself. He knew he stood no chance against them, so he tried running away with the girl. Unfortunately, Wolfram got to him before he could escape.

"Where," Wolfram challenged, "Do you think your going?" He slashed Ryan before he could get a reply. And as he was slashed, Ryan threw the girl up into the air, and the girl flew on top of Wolfram when the battle was over. She landed with a huge thump!

"Get her off of me!" wailed a poor Wolfram. Gwen and Conrad helped the girl get off of Wolfram.

She demanded, "Where am I? What's going on here? Who are you people?" The three introduced themselves to her, and told her where she was.

Wolfram smirked, "As for what's happening, we just saved your sorry ass." She was furious and instantly knew that she didn't like this guy. Gwen cleared his throat.

"As for how we are going to travel…"He paused to look at the girl, "You are way too short to be riding my horse, and Conrad has a side mission to do…so you'll have to do with Wolfram." Wolfram started to protest along with the girl until they both received a death glare from Gwen. With that, Wolfram mounted his steed, and calmed him down before the girl started to mount the same steed. After a few sugar cubes, his horse had calmed down. With help, the girl had finally mounted the back of Wolfram's horse and was instructed to put her hands around his waist, and reluctantly did so. This made both of them uncomfortable.

Once they reached the castle, Wolfram, who had been very uncomfortable during the entire ride, was glad that it was over.

"Hey Pinkie!" He called over his shoulder, "would you mind getting off?"

She replied, "I wouldn't mind, and for your information, my name is Hikari, so use it Wolf Boy!"

"Sure thing, Pinkie." He smirked.


End file.
